


One Fateful Day On The Training Deck

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comforting Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sad Pidge | Katie Holt, Science, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: (NOT SHIDGE)Pidge is messing with Shiro's Galran arm again...last time it wasn't so bad...but this time it ends worse...MUCH, MUCH, WORSE.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	One Fateful Day On The Training Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this!! 👀 :))

Yesterday, the paladins came off of a pretty rough mission, but were successful. That adds to they're streak of 3 successful missions in a row!

Nothing much happened today unfortunately. Not yet as far as they know. No attacks, no distress signals, no training-

"Alright, how about some training?" Shiro stood from his station on the Bridge to look at the others.

Only to hear a chorus of loud groans, mostly coming from Lance. Which isn't a surprise...

"Oh **_c'moooon_** Shiro!" Lance exclaimed throwing his hands in the air above his head.

"Can we _**PLEASSEE**_ take today off?" Pidge asked, having a desperate look on her face.

"I would like to try some new recipes. I-if that's ok..." Hunk said while raising his hand as if he were in class.

Shiro glanced over to Keith to see if he had a reason, but he just shrugged in response. He then looked to Allura and Coran, they looked at eachother then shrugged as well.

Shiro sighed.

"I guess we could take the day off..." Shiro considered, they all have been working hard lately. He put his hands on his hips and looked away.

"YAAAAYYYY!!!" Pidge and Lance shouted, startling Shiro, Hunk and Keith.

Allura and Coran just smiled.

Lance and Hunk ran off the Bridge with the others trailing behind. Pidge stopped at the door to look back at Shiro who sat back down at his station.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?" Shiro responded as he turned his head to look at Pidge.

"You get to take a break too, you know." Pidge said while walking over to Shiro.

"I know, I just want to be ready if Zarkon shows up." Shiro explained.

"Oh my Quiznak, Shiro."

Shiro gave Pidge a disproving stare that read, 'Language...' .

Pidge scowled and crossed her arms. She needed some way for Shiro to relax a bit at least.

_Maybe I could push him to go check on the others? No, no wait, he'll just come back here after! Hmm... Aha! That should work..._

She smiled as she went to make the first move in her plan.

"Stand up." Pidge demanded, judging by Shiro's face he didn't understand why Pidge wanted him to stand up.

Shiro slowly stood up, and looked down to Pidge.

She looked up at him then back down again to latch onto his prosthetic and try dragging him.

Shiro didn't move one bit, past all of her grunts of frustration, Pidge could hear Shiro chuckling.

"C'mon...your...coming! With me!" Pidge exclaimed in between grunts. 

"Why?" Shiro smirked.

Pidge looked up at him with a fustrated expression.

"Look, I know I like explaining things, but seriously?!" Pidge shouted. Not loosening her grip on his prosthetic.

"Yes, I'm serious." Shiro continued to smirk.

Pidge paused, then groaned again.

"Will you please come with me Shiro? NO QUESTIONS!!" Pidge snapped, pointing at Shiro.

Shiro blinked twice then rolled his eyes and started walking allowing himself to be lead by Pidge to an unknown destination.

"Where are we going?" Shiro smiled.

Pidge scowled at Shiro before answering.

"My lab." 

"Why exactly...?" Shiro asked, frowning. He's not a fan of labs, or hospitals, especially after the Galra.

"I wanna go through more of the advanced coding in your arm! It still never ceases to amaze me, and didn't I tell you no more questions?" Pidge said.

"Ok." Shiro responded simply.

It wasnt a far walk to her lab, and when Pidge opened the doors...

"Wow...you have a lot of stufff in here." Shiro said while looking around. 

Pidge hadn't let go of his wrist, as she led him to a counter with a computer set up, and she sat down in a chair.

She gestured for him to sit ontop of the counter, which he did. Only then did she realese her grip on his wrist.

Pidge turned on her computer then started typing something. She then pulled out a plug, and attached it to Shiro's right wrist.

Shiro's seen this plug before, it was after he had the dream about his escape from the Galra.

He's never liked feeling like a genuie pig, but what Pidge was doing was for a good cause, so Shiro will just have to go through with it.

It's been about, 15 minutes...? Shiro glanced over to her computer to see Pidge if noticed anything special in particular.

"Anything?" Shiro asked noticing her focused expression.

"No...nothing." Pidge said as she unplugged the plug hooked up to Shiro's wrist and switched it with a much bigger one with the color of white.

"What's this one do?" Shiro asked.

"I hope you don't mind if I mess with the settings a bit..." Pidge trailed off.

"Pidge..."

"Relax! We'll test it out on the training deck tomorrow. Nothing dangerous!" Pidge explained while patting Shiro's prosthetic.

"I was electrocuted last time, and I nearly gave Keith a heart attack when I collapsed!" Shiro said, face full of concern.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't **_THAT_** bad..." Pidge said as she tried to wave Shiro off.

"I was out for 3 hours." Shiro blandly followed.

"OK...well that was bad, but I said I was sorry, and learned my lesson! This is safe, I promise." Pidge countered.

"I hope so..." Shiro trailed off, letting her continue with...whatever she was planning on doing.

To be fair, maybe last time wasn't that bad...honestly, Shiro was kinda used to getting electrocuted. Even though it was a bad thing. One reason being the Galra, and now apparently Pidge.

"So...what are you planning to do?" Shiro asked slowly.

"I'm trying to see if I can somehow make your arm more powerful by adding something special..."

"Please don't say lazer..." Shiro scowled.

"A lazer!!! How'd you know?!" Pidge beamed turning to face Shiro's scowling face as she smiled at him.

Shiro closed his eyes, sucked in a breath, and huffed out a long sigh.

"Pidge..." Shiro trailed off as he opened his eyes. "I know it was a lazer because thats EXACTLY what you tried to do last time..." 

"Well...this time its different!! Instead of finger lazers, it's going to be a hand lazer!" Pidge exclaimed as she held out her right had imatating a lazer.

"I don't think I need a lazer, and I know I don't want to get electrocuted... _ **again."**_ Shiro's expression hadn't changed.

_Geez...he really doesn't want a lazer hand... Does he even know how much damage he could do with that- oh wait...thats probably why..._

"Oh c'mon Shiro, stop reflecting on what happened in the past!! Look to the future!!" Pidge tried.

Shiro was still scowling.

He then sighed and said, "Fine. But if something bad happens, your in charge of cleaning the kitchen, _**AND**_ your room." Shiro pointed at Pidge to make sure she got the message.

Pidge felt like this was going to backfire...miserably... 

Science was hard enough, but cleaning her room?! Thats definitely a disater waiting to pounce, and take her down.

Although Pidge was secretly worrying in her mind, she had a smug look on her face.

"Is that a bet?" Pidge raised one of her eyebrows.

"I don't know...do you want it to be a bet?" Shiro said while moving his human arm to rest in his lap.

"I guess we could...I'm assuming we both know the rules..." Pidge keep her smug look.

"Yes, I win, you clean your room, and the kitchen." Shiro said.

"What about when I win?" 

"Hmm...actually...I haven't thought that far." Shiro admitted, breaking his serious face and tone while scratching his head.

"Maybe I could come up with something!"Pidge suggested, also breaking her smug look and tone.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Shiro smiled.

"I was thinking..." Pidge trailed off, face slowly re-adapting to her smug look. "If you loose, you have to be my servent for 1 quintent."

"OK, that works." Shiro shrugged.

"Wait...your actually ok with that?!"

Shiro looked confused at her reaction.

"Why not? It's not dangerous, and I guess it's part of the bet now." Shiro had a confused look on his face, that Pidge easily read.

"Well I thought, you wouldn't go through with it. I know your busy most of the time- no - literally like, all the time. I thought maybe you would be busy..." Pidge said looking down to her feet.

"Why would you ask me that if you knew I was busy?" Pidge could still here the confusion in Shiro's question.

"I just wanted to make sure." Pidge answered looking back up to Shiro.

"Oh, ok then. Well in that case...the bet is on." Shiro said with a smirk.

Shiro's smirk honestly reminded Pidge of Matt, and his stupid jokes. She already knew he would automatically be friends with Lance, at least Matt would understand his memes...

Pidge snapped out of her thoughts as she turned back to her computer to began typing.

§¤§

It was about an hour since she last saw Shiro... All Pidge could thing about was the gut feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

She then thought about how many things, and inventions that worked...and how many that didn't.

She re-gained her confidence and went to exit her lab before anyone caught her up this late.

Pidge snuck through the empty, dark halls of the Castle of Lions, and made her way to her room.

When Pidge entered her room, she was starting to consider...

_Maybe I do need to clean my room...it is pretty messy._

She bit her bottom lip, and navigated through her room to her bed.

Pidge layed on her back staring up at the top of her bed, thinking of the exciting discoveries she could come across tomorrow.

Her face lit up with a smile as she turned to her side, pulled her blanket over her body, and closed her eyes.

Pidge was ready for the morning.

§¤§

"Oh, by the way guys, I want to test something out during training today." Pidge announced as she put a spoonful of goo in her mouth.

"What is it Pidge?" Lance asked from his seat in between Allura and Hunk.

"It's just some bet I'm holding her to." Shiro responded, smile on his face.

"What bet?" Keith questioned as he turned to look at Shiro, who was seated on his right side.

"If Pidge can prove her invention is safe, I have to be her servent for a day. If it's not safe, she has to clean the kitchen, and her room." Shiro explained.

"Whats the invention? Oh! Did you finish rover 2.0?" Hunk asked.

"No...she added a lazer to my hand." Shiro said.

Keith imediatly gasped and stood from his chair so suddenly it almost fell over.

"Shiro! You remember EXACTLY what happened last time, right?!" Keith cautiond.

"Yes, but that's the point of the bet." Shiro shrugged.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Keith threw his arms above his head.

"Hey! Your not the only one, Mullet!"

"Stay out of this Lance!"

"Stay out of my-"

Shiro cut them off by glaring at Keith and Lance, his stare carried knives that struck them in their throats to stop.

They quickly looked away. There was an awkward silence until somebody broke it.

"Training deck...?" Hunk asked nervously as he fiddled with his fingers.

§¤§

Everyone took their places on the training deck, far away behind Shiro.

"Ok Shiro, I'm going to activate the lazer, and I want you to destroy the gladiator with it." Pidge explained as she began tapping on her IPad.

"Ok. Begin training sequence." Shiro called out as he took a defencive position.

"Pidge...a-are you sure this I-is safe?" Hunk asked, watching as Shiro started dodging a level 3 gladiator.

"Hunk, stop worrying, I double checked everything. Shiro will be fine." Pidge said looking up to Shiro.

"Shiro, I'm going to activate it now! Are you ready?" Pidge had a finger ready to press the button as soon as she got permission.

Pidge was a little uneasy about this. She had already tried finger lazers, and failed. Was a hand lazer harder to do? Or easier?

She had no clue at all, but still went to try it out anyways.

"I'm ready!" Shiro shouted as he dodged another attack and used his jetpack to get a good distance to shoot this thing down.

_PLEASE DON'T GET ELECTROCUTED, PLEASE DON'T GET ELECTROCUTED!!_

Pidge pressed the button, and too many things happened at once.

Shiro held out his Galran arm, and it glowed brighter than ever. The gladiator was somehow sweep off it's feet and sent flying towards Shiro at impeccable speed.

It was so fast that Shiro didn't time to react or move out of harm's way. Shiro yelped in surprise as the gladiator crashed into him, and sent them to the ground. 

Shiro's head took the worst of it, the other parts of his body were shielded by his armour.

As soon as the paladins realized _Shiro can't get up_ Keith imediatly shouted,

"END TRAINING SEQUENCE!!!" 

The gladiator disappeared, and everyone dashed over to Shiro, who was slowly begining to sit up from his fallen position.

"Shiro, are you ok?!" Keith frantically said as he hovered over Shiro.

Shiro moved to put his left hand on the back of his head and groaned.

"I'm ok." Shiro smiled.

"Umm...then...explain _**that.**_ " Lance gestured to a small puddle of blood where Shiro hit his head.

Shiro stared at it, then removed his left hand to look at his palm.

It was smeard _**red.**_

"Oh... Guess I hit my head..." He shrugged.

Keith hissed when he saw the gash on the back of Shiro's head. It was bloody, and stained his hair to a very dark shade of red.

"That's gotta hurt..." Hunk exclaimed.

"Headache?" Lance asked.

"Yeah..." Shiro answered.

"Ok, let's get you to the imfirmary." Keith supported Shiro as he got him to stand.

"Keith, I hit my head, not my legs. I can still walk on my own." 

When Shiro stumbled a bit when he stood fully, Keith gave him an unimpressed look.

"Don't you dare-" Shiro scowled. This left confused looks on the other paladins faces except for Keith.

"I told you so." Keith smirked.

Lance being _Lance,_ he started laughing his head off.

"So...what happened?" Hunk asked.

"It turned his arm into a magnet!" Pidge exclaimed clutching her hair with both hands.

"How come it didn't attract anything else?" Hunk questioned.

"I have no clue..." Pidge responded, as they continued they're way to the infirmary

§¤§

After they got Shiro to the infirmary, they went to the dinning hall.

Pidge, sulking in her chair, hasn't said a word about anything since they entered.

Dinner had to be the longest 17 minutes of her life...frankly the most annoying too.

"-why were you laughing?!" Keith shouted from across the table.

"BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY!!" 

"SHIRO'S INJURED, HOW IS THAT FUNNY?!"

"I WASN'T LAUGHING AT HIM, I WAS LAUGHING AT WHAT YOU SAID, I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!"

"YOU STILL SHOULDN'T HAVE LAUGHED, CAUSE YOU DEFINITLY SENT OUT THE WRONG MESSAGE!!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, MULLET!"

"WILL. YOU. STOP. CALLING ME THAT!!!"

"NO, AND SINCE I GET TO CALL YOU THAT, YOU CAN MAKE ME A NICKNAME TOO! LIKE SHARPSHOOTER!"

"NO, I THINK I LIKE DUMBY BETTER!"

Lance gasped, and slammed his hands on the table.

"WELL EXCUSS ME, BUT THAT ONE IS ALREADY TAKEN BY YOU!!"

"I THOUGHT MY NICKNAME WAS 'MULLET'!!"

"WELL-...YOU HAVE THREE!!"

"THREE?! WOW, DUMBY WAS A BETTER FIT THEN I THOUGHT!!"

"NO, YOUR NICKNAMES ARE, MULLET, HOTHEAD, AND THE NEW ONE, DUMBY!!"

"WHY YOU-"

Pidge stood up suddenly and exited the dinning hall, followed by curious stares from the others.

She was planning on heading to her room to go to bed early, but she then decided to make her way to the infirmary.

_I'm glad Keith didn't kill me..._

Pidge thought as she approached the entrance.

She saw Shiro's head wrapped in bandeges, and he was sitting upright on what looked like a hospital bed, with a book in his lap.

Shiro looked up to meet Pidge's curios eyes from the door, as she slowly made her way over to Shiro.

"Hey, Pidge." Shiro softly smiled once she got to his bedside.

"Hi Shiro..." Pidge responded with a sad look on her face.

"Are you ok?" 

"I should be asking you that question, Shiro. Your the one with a gash on the back of their head."

"I know." 

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Pidge asked, expression twisting to confused.

"Yeah, but Keith insisted I stay here since I refused to get into pod."

"It's not really bad, is it?"

"No, it's ok enough to where I'm not out of commission." Shiro shrugged.

Pidge let out a breath of relief.

A couple seconds of awkward silence passed, until Pidge broke it after gaining courage to say what she came here to say.

"Shiro...I'm really, _really,_ sorry. Its my fault your in here."

"Pidge, it's ok. You didn't mean too." Shiro frowned.

"I know...but, you _warned_ me not to do this. Yet I still did, **AND** I got that gash on the back of your head." Pidge pointed out as she looked down to her feet.

"Pidge, don't worry about it. It's not that bad. Yes I did warn you, but did I stop you?"

"No..."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"It's because I know how important inventing things is to you, and I don't want to take that opportunity away."

Pidge blinked then looked up to meet Shiro's gaze, and she felt hot tears welling up behind her eyes.

Shiro gave her a look of sympathy and held his arms out. Accepting the gesture, Pidge dove right into the hug.

The tears she tried to stop, came running down her cheecks and onto Shiro's shirt.

"Thanks Shiro..." Pidge smiled.

"That's what a Space Dad is for."

Surprised, Pidge pullled away and looked at Shiro with a shocked look.

"You know about that?!"

"Well...I caught on after awhile." Shiro shrugged, and smiled.

Pidge smiled back and laughed.

"Lance started it, and the rest of the team is going to be **_SOO_** mad, now that you know!!" 

"Do all of you guys use that term when I'm not around?" Shiro smirked.

"Yeah, though Allura and Coran are still a bit confused by it..." Pidge trailed off.

"Oh! Guess what!!" Pidge snickered.

"What?"

"We caught _Keith_ saying it a couple of times, _**KEITH**_ OF ALL PEOPLE!!!" Pidge laughed.

"Wait, seriously!?"

Pidge nodded fast while still laughing her head off.

"I'm going to hold this to him, and he's going to get so mad at me!" Shiro started laughing.

They laughed for awhile longer, enjoying the sounds of joy, and humor.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed now." Pidge said stretching and yawning.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure your not just going to stay up all night working on projects, or playing games?"

Pidge blinked twice then said,

"Thats fair."

Shiro started laughing again, and so did she. Pidge thought back to her family and realized...

_I have two families...one on Earth, and one in Space. Life is great, and full of surprises._

She smiled to herself, but she did have to know one more thing...just to be sure...

"Do I still have to clean my room and the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"DANGIT!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Stay tuned for my furture things!


End file.
